The Maze Clan
Hiddenclan Leader: Furzestar - a large brown tom with orange eyes Deputy: Burrowpelt - a black tom with a white chest and eye and green eyes Glade Hunters: Keeper: Mosstail - a brown tabby tom with copper eyes and white paws Sunwhisper - a white she-cat van with cream ears and blue eyes Apprentice: Falconpaw Glowpelt - a white she-cat with light blue eyes Rabbitfang - a fawn tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice: Blizzardpaw Daisyflower - a ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice - Thistlepaw Tunneleye - a black tom with yellow eyes Hawknose - a brown tom with copper eyes known for how well he can smell prey Apprentice: Bramblepaw Maze Travelers- Keeper: Brackenfang - a ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes Scarfur - a gray tom with a scar across his back got his name from fighting a corrupted. Formerly known as Asterclaw. Apprentice: Clawpaw Jaggedclaw - a brown tabby tom with orange eyes and sharp claws Badgerfang - a black tuxedo tom with a white spot on his back and has green eyes Apprentice: Mistypaw Nightflower - a black she-cat with green eyes Hollyheart - a stubborn black she-cat with a white underbelly and chest Apprentice: Tigerpaw Leafsky - a light gray she-cat with gold eyes Apprentice: Shinepaw Dapplelight - a calico she-cat with amber eyes Healers: Keeper - Yarrowheart - a cream she-cat with orange eyes Apprentice - Tansypaw Shimmerpelt - a gray she-cat with a well-groomed shiny pelt and copper eyes Snowfall - a white she-cat with gray speckles down her back Willowstream - a black she-cat with orange eyes Apprentice - Whitepaw Blossomherb - a torbie she-cat with green eyes Cloudflower - a gray she-cat with copper eyes Firestripe - a white tom with ginger stripes Healers-in-training Tansypaw - a cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Whitepaw-a white tom Hunters-in-training: Falconpaw - a brown tom with a white tail tip and orange eyes Blizzardpaw - a white she-cat with gray spots on her back and green eyes Bramblepaw - a black tom with gray stripes down his back along with a white underbelly and chest and copper eyes Thistlepaw - a gray and white tabby tom with orange eyes Travelers-In-training: Clawpaw - A large ginger tabby tom with white paws Mistypaw - A gray tabby she-cat Tigerpaw - A ginger tom with copper eyes and a white under belly and chest Shinepaw - A cream point Siamese she-cat with blue eyes and sleek fur Queens: Bloompool - A cream mink she-cat with blue-green, formerly a glade hunter - mother to Tunneleye's kits Dawnfire - A white she-cat with ginger spots, formerly a Maze traveler - mother to Rabbitfang's kits Foxcreek - A ginger she-cat with black ear tips, formerly and glade hunter - mother to Badgerfang's kits Elders: Lostsight - a large brown tom with orange eyes, former maze traveler, and now blind - formerly known as Tigerstep Feathershade - a gray she-cat, former Glade hunter Kits Lightningkit - a cream mink tom with blue-green eyes - Mother is Bloompool Runningkit-a small lean black tom with green eyes - Mother is Bloompool Blazekit - a ginger tom - Mother is Dawnfire Thrushkit - a cream colored tom - Mother is Dawnfire Smallkit - a black tortie she-kit - Mother is Dawnfire Stormkit - a chocolate tortie she-kit mother is Dawnfire Finchkit - a black tortie she-kit mother is Foxcreek Chapter One - Flameheart Lightningkit got ready to pounce on a dragonfly he slowly stalked forward without a sound the dragonfly was minding its own life, just as Lightningkit got ready to pounce something bashed into him he looked up to see his brother...Runningkit "Ugh Runningkit I was about to catch a Dragonfly!" Lightningkit hissed at his brother Runningkit looked up with disbelief in his eyes "Why try to do that? You need to practice running in the grassland part of the Glade for when we become Glade hunters that's what mom and dad wants us to be with you leaping in the jumping from branch to branch in the forest and getting bigger with each passing day you'll be a Maze traveler!" Runningkit snapped -- "All cats old enough to see the maze gather below for a clan meeting!" The cats gathered below "Today we have two new apprentices and two new Maze-travelers! Misty paw Shinepaw! Lightningkit! Runningkit! Step forward!" The four cats stepped forward "Mistypaw Shinepaw you proved are ready for your new names do you promise to uphold the travelers code even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "I do." "The from now on you will be called Mistywing and Shinewing! Runningkit, you have proved to be a glade-hunter until you earn your Glade-hunter name you will be called Runningpaw. Glowpelt will mentor you." Furzestar turned to Lightningkit. "Lightningkit you have proved to be a Maze-traveler until you-" he was cut off by Lightningkit's father Tunneleye. "WHAT?! He's SUPPOSED to be a Glade-hunter not a Maze-traveler the corrupted will kill him!" Tunneleye yowled. Furzestar growled. "He's been tested he will be a Maze-Traveler!" He turned back to Lightningkit. "You will be called Lightningpaw! You mentor will be...Nightflower." "Mistywing! Shinewing! Lightningpaw! Runningpaw!" Ligtingpaw looked over at his father he was congratulating Runningpaw, but sent a glare his other son's way. Chapter 2 -- Mistybird Runningpaw was completely satisfied with his destiny. Or, at least, that was what he told himself as it was assigned to him before his very eyes. He knew he had an overbearing and controlling father, and yes, you have to live with these things sometimes. Whatever, he’d get over it. The ceremony had been utterly boring to him because he had known what was going to happen. It was obvious to him (no matter what his parents had believed) that Lightningpaw was going to be a traveler. StarClan, it was obvious. His brother had always been attracted to the fame and the glory and being a hero, and with his ‘stunning’ turquoise eyes it was just ridiculous- yay, everyone loves him. On the other hand, here Runningpaw was. He’s just a boring, unlucky black cat. Father’s little pet, too quiet and awkward to achieve anything in life. You’re a Hunter, it’s in your blood, haha, how funny would it be if you were a traveler? No, not very funny, because your parents will kill you if neither of their sons live up to expectations. He’s snapped out of his depressing and angsty world by his mentor, Glowpelt. He can see why they gave him to her: she’s outgoing and bubbly, a sharp contrast to his quiet and awkward. “Hey, Runningpaw,” she says, beaming. “I can’t wait to start training with you.” “Mhm,” he mumbles, shifting on his paws. She seems to take his unenthusiasm in stride (what a shame, he sure would’ve liked to have slept). “So, do you want to get started?” “I guess,” he replies, trying to glance at his parents who are berating Lightningpaw. “He’ll be fine,” Glowpelt assures, picking up on his worried expression. “Come on, Rabbitfang, Blizzardpaw, Sunwhisper, and Falconpaw are heading out on a patrol. We can catch up. Come on,” she gestures toward them with her tail and runs after them. He sighs and bounds after her. ---- "Hello Glowpelt, Runningpaw." Rabbitfang greets, "We're just working on marking the borders. Seeing if anything's changed." ''It's not going to,'' Runningpaw thinks. They've been living like this for a very long time since he was born. Furzestar and a handful of other cats were placed here many moons ago, with no memory of before. They were forced to band together in the threat of the 'Corrupted' - cats that are infected by some freaky disease. The cats formed HiddenClan. The Glade, which is their camp and a large forest and a field, seems to go on infinitely until you reach a certain point. You can't go any further after that. "Hi, Runningpaw," Blizzardpaw says, flashing him a small smile, and he nods his head in acknowledgment. "Hey." Runningpaw replies, taking in the territory. He's never been this far out before, and although his parents have taught him the basics of hunting, he's bewildered by the other cats' stances and all the scents of the forest. He tries to mimic their movements that allow them to slink across the forest floor silently. He enviously watches Falconpaw swiftly snap up a mouse in his jaws, and Glowpelt leans over to whisper to him. "You'll learn this soon," she assures him, "But this is so you can get the basics of the territory." He braces himself for the stream of commentary he thinks will come, but Glowpelt is distracted. Runningpaw eagerly watches Glowpelt swiftly climb up a tree and pulls down a fluffy squirrel. "Hey, Runningk- I mean Runningpaw," Falconpaw calls, "Look at this!" Unaware of what's happening, Runningpaw freezes looks up to see Falconpaw crashing down in front of him. Buried in a pile of leaves, the tom smiles widely. "Wasn't that awesome, guys?" "Falconpaw, I thought we discussed this... You've scared off any prey that was close, and you almost killed Runningpaw." Sunwhisper scolds, causing Falconpaw to laugh. "Oh, come on! I thought this was a patrol!" He says between fits of laughter. Blizzardpaw rolls her eyes at Runningpaw, who's cleaning himself self-consciously. "Guys, please catch up," Rabbitfang says, frowning. "We've got a patrol to finish." "We should probably head back," Glowpelt mumbles to Runningpaw. "I think we're disrupting him." "Come on, let's stay... It's Falconpaw disrupting them, not me!" "We're going back," Glowpelt announces. "You guys will just be hunting from now on, right?" "We'll be trying," Sunwhisper shoots back with a glare at Falconpaw. And so, as Runningpaw grumpily follows Glowpelt, he slips back into his pit of angst and sarcasm. Chapter 3 Flameheart Lightningpaw ran through the maze with Nightflower heart racing they made it out just as the walls closed he panted and saw Runningpaw padding up to him "Did you have '''Fun'''?" His Brother Snarled Lightningpaw flinched back at his brothers tone "I...err-" "Mother and Father would like to see you '''Lightningpaw." '''What that Runningpaw Stalked off Lightningpaw knew his parents they would be at the Training moor, taking a deep breath he dashed over to where his parents were. He Flinched as they glared at him. "SO Mother, Father.." Lightningpaw started Tunneleye cut him off with the flick of his tail "Lightningpaw we are Very upset with you." His mother hissed Lightningpaw sat down "What for?" He asked his father let out an annoyed hiss "'''''You '''''were ''Supposed'' to be a '''Glade-hunter''' not a- a '''''Maze-traveler'''''." His mother hissed with venom in her voice "We Always told you "Train to run in the moor with your brother so you'll be a GLade-hunter to stay in the glade and be safe!" But '''''Noooo''''' you just '''had''' to Make yourself bigger and stronger than your brother because '''''you wanted to be Maze-traveler'''''! Did you want to get yourself '''killed''' Lightningpaw '''''Did you?!'''''" His Father screeched Lightningpaw Flinched back but finally stood up. he took a deep breath and- "You don't control what '''''I''''' Wanna be! I wanted to Be a Maze-traveler to learn to fight and gather for my clan?! DId you not want me to be happy?!" Lightningpaw hissed hhis parents fur bristled but they said nothing. He was Thankful Nightflower came over "Scarfur Killed a corrupted to show to those in training you should see it he's going to show you how to avoid its attacks and how to kill it ok?" NIghtFlower asked him calmly he nodded. "But why show the hunters?" Lightningpaw asked head tilted to the side the hunters stayed in the glade to hunt rabbits and birds and to get near by herbs for the healers "Moon ago before you where born heck your parents where still Tunnelpaw and Bloompaw then, one of the Travelers was running from a corrupted it followed him straight into the glade! We lost one GLade-hunter and two healers to it before we killed it, but we where left with fatal wounds on many of our cats." Nightflower explained Lightningpaw nodded and followed Nightflower to the dead corrupted. Lightningpaws jaw almost dropped at what he saw the corrupted was black with grey streak up it's legs like vines it had white fur around its fur like a mask and it died with it eyes open it reveled blood red eyes with blue around them. Chapter 4 Mistybird